


Time Apart

by Synnerxx



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy misses Nikki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Apart

They hadn't seen each other all day and Tommy was getting agitated. He missed the other man and wanted to see him. Actually, they had all be apart from each other. He hadn't seen any of the others since this morning when they compared schedules and found out they were all doing different things and wouldn't be hanging together much.

He smiled absently at the reporter. What was her name? Tiffany, Stephanie, something like that. She was asking him boring questions anyway. There wasn't much to discuss anyway. They were keeping their new album under wraps as much as possible. 

Finally the interview was over and Crystal? Melissa? Shook his hand and thanked him for the interview. He smiled blandly at her and walked out of the studio, wanting to get away as fast as possible. This was the last thing he had to do and he was hoping that Nikki would be done soon.

He drove back home and let himself into their house. He had seen Nikki's car in the drive way, but that didn't mean he was home. “Nikki, you here?”

“Yeah, upstairs babe.” Nikki's voice called down to him.

Surprised and pleased, Tommy made his way upstairs, a grin forming on his mouth.

Nikki was in his office, sorting through paperwork, no doubt about the band. Tommy leaned down and kissed his cheek. “Finally, I thought I'd never get to see you today.” 

“I know. I'm sorry. You know how it is. Work, work, work.” Nikki said, setting the papers down and facing Tommy. He kissed him lightly and stood. “Hungry?”

“Yeah.” They headed to the kitchen where Nikki poked around through the refrigerator and cabinets. 

Tommy leaned against the counter and watched Nikki. “Wanna know a secret?”

Nikki looked over his shoulder at him. “What?”

Tommy moved closer to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. “I missed you. I don't like it when we're separated.” 

“I know. I don't either.” Nikki kissed him again.

Nobody likes to be apart from their loved one, even for a day. Keep them close and never let them fade away.


End file.
